Histoire d'un maudit
by Aiko Hiroshi
Summary: Je m'appelle Allen Walker. Il parait que je suis maudit. C'est peut-être pour cela que personne ne m'approche. Alors pourquoi lui me défend -t'il? Je ne comprends rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment de passé. Un homme m'a trouvé sous un pont et est mort peu après.


Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui le résultat de mon travail en permanence au lycée. (et oui, il y en a qui n'ont que ça à foutre XD) C'est un One Shot basé sur la relation Kanda /Allen. Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui passent par là et laissez des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises. Ca fait toujours plaisir!

Histoire d'un maudit

Je m'appelle Allen Walker. J'ai seize ans. Peut-être plus, ou même moins. je ne m'en souviens plus. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que l'on m'a trouvé sous un pont, en plein hiver, grelottant de froid au milieu de toute cette neige. D'ailleurs, avant que Mana ne me le dise, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvait être cette chose blanche qui tombait du ciel.

Mana, c'est l'homme qui m'a recueilli, qui m'a appris à vivre. Celui qui m'a sauvé de la vie pitoyable que je menais avant notre rencontre. Je vis actuellement seul dans notre petit appartement. Et oui, Mana est mort ! N'est-ce pas triste ? A peine avait-il eu le temps de m'offrir un peu d'affection qu'il était décédé. Oh, pardon ! J'ai sans doute oublié de vous en parler, mais il paraît que je suis un enfant MAUDIT. En naissant, j'ai tué ma mère, et par la même occasion mon père, qui s'est suicidé, terrassé par le chagrin.

Alors, moi Allen Walker, seize ans, peut-être un peu plus ou moins, vais vous raconter mon histoire. Bien-sûr, je doute que cela vous intéresse, mais s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout. Mon récit mentionne une personne indispensable à ma vie actuelle, quelqu'un qui s'est immiscé dans ma vie à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais je n'y peux rien, je l'aime. Je l'aime cet homme, et si quelqu'un venait à me l'arracher, j'en mourrais...

Parce que oui, j'aime les hommes. Je n'en ai pas honte mais je ne m'en vante pas non plus.

Rentrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet : Mana, qui était devenu mon tuteur depuis qu'il m'avait trouvé, avait décidé de m'envoyer au lycée, pour, disait-il, me faire des amis et entreprendre des études.

Cependant, certains événements de la vie m'empêchaient d'avoir une vie semblable à celle des autres. Franchement, qui a entendu parler d'un jeune garçon avec des cheveux blancs (car ce sont bien leur couleur naturelle) et une main mal-formée et remplie de cicatrices en tous genres?

Personne évidemment.

Je nous ramène donc à la journée où j'avais été présenté à ces gens, qui allaient devenir ma future classe, ou plutôt mes futurs bourreaux . Tous ces regards curieux tournés vers moi, dès le premier jour constituaient déjà mon enfer personnel sur Terre. Mais ce qui attira mon attention était que LUI, ne regardait pas du tout dans ma direction, mais avait plutôt tendance à observer ce qui se passait dehors. Mais il parvint à sortir de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé lorsque le professeur parla :

-Tu t'assoiras donc derrière Kanda.

Ledit Kanda releva la tête, me regarda. Je notai cette marque d'indifférence comme un espoir. Si seulement les autres pouvaient me laisser en paix comme lui ! Mais j'étais bien loin du compte.

Les jours suivants furent les plus calmes. Je m'étais fais des amis, ou du moins, je le croyais jusqu'à ce petit incident arrivé trop vite à mon goût. Je ne m'étais jamais fait d'illusions. Je savais que tôt ou tard, on le découvrirait et que plus jamais, on ne pourrait revenir en arrière.

Une amie à moi m'avais dit :

-Allen, est-ce que tu pourrais fermer les yeux, je voudrais te faire une surprise !

J'acquiesçai donc en ayant tout de même un mauvais pressentiment, qui s'avéra justifié. Deux bras m'attrapèrent afin de m' immobiliser et la jeune fille, Lenalee, me retira mes gants un par un . J' ouvris les yeux instantanément pour protester, mais me reçut un coup au visage de sa part.

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire !

Je ne fis plus rien pour me défendre, sachant très bien et attendant le moment inévitable où je verrais s'insinuer le dégoût, la peur et l'horreur sur tous les visages. Cela ne rata pas en effet

-Mais... oh Mon Dieu, c'est un monstre !

-T'es vraiment dégoûtant en fait !

Et autres phrases toutes aussi blessantes et cruelles que je ne préférerais pas mentionner. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je n'étais même pas sûr d'être tout à fait humain !

Je me faisais rouer de coups et d'injures et commençais à désespérer. Il n' y avait personne, pas un professeur pour empêcher cela.

Contre toute attente, un bras stoppa le dernier coup que j'allais sûrement me prendre de plein fouet au ventre et Lenalee et Lavi, les deux élèves qui me frappaient depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant s'arrêtèrent instantanément. La jeune fille soupira, et lâcha :

-Kanda... Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupés ?

-Ca suffit. Lâchez-le.

-Malheureusement, nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec lui. Tu nous as interrompu, vois-tu ?

-Tu ne vois toujours pas sa différence ? Ce type là est maudit ! Regarde sa main et ses cheveux, ça suffira ! Ajouta Lavi .

Tout à coup, je chancelai, sentant quelqu'un qui me rattrapait.

-Je l'emmène avec moi. Et vous ne le toucherez plus, à moins de vouloir vraiment m'énerver.

Et il partit, emportant ce corps fin et léger dans ses bras .

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je restai désorienté quelques minutes, ne sachant ni où j'étais, ni ce que je faisais là.

Une main, un contact doux, cette même voix que tout à l'heure qui m'apaisait rien qu'en parlant :

-Shh... Reste calme, ne bouge pas, j'ai soigné tes blessures, mais il faudra quelques jours pour que tu n'aies plus rien.

Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de forces et tout ce que je parvins à dire fut :

-Kan...da.

-Je suis là. Je reste, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mer...ci.

-Pas de quoi, idiot.

Je souris et me rendormis.

Quand je réveillai de nouveau, il était toujours là. Mais endormi sur une chaise à côté. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant, ce qui m'amusa beaucoup.

Je lui caressai les cheveux, espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas au mauvais moment. Dieu semblait comme toujours m'avoir oublié car c'est cet instant précis qu'il choisit pour ouvrir les yeux. Ma réaction d'enfant pris en flagrant délit le fit rire.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné comme ça. Détends-toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu seras ici.

-C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en toi...

-Et tu fais bien. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre prendra ta défense dans ce lycée d'hypocrites.

-C'est pour ça que tu paraissais si détaché et associable quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois ? Osais-je.

-Oui, mais toi tu es différent. Tes cheveux sont si beaux et ta voix si douce... On croirait un ange tombé du ciel.

Je sursautai soudain. Avais-je bien entendu ? I l m'avait comparé à quoi ? Un ange ?

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes, sans aucune pudeur. Et il m'embrassa. Je pus remarquer toute la douceur dont il faisait preuve et trouvai cela agréable. Je me surpris à penser vouloir que ce baiser et cette étreinte qui s'était formée naturellement entre nous dure éternellement.

-Kanda, tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

-Jamais. Ce serait une erreur, un garçon si mignon...

Depuis ce jour, les regards malsains envers moi ne firent qu'augmenter. Kanda, à mes côtés ne se gêna pas pour y répondre. Il me donnait de la force et me redonnait l'envie de vivre. Nous avions le droit tous les jours à nos moments de tendresse et d'amour. Sans le savoir, c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé. Je l'aimais pour sa chaleur, il 'aimait pour ce que j'étais.

-Tu crois que nous serons toujours ensemble toute la vie ?

-Si je ne peux plus être avec toi, alors je ne serai plus avec personne. Ca te va comme ça ?

Pour unique réponse, une larme coula au coin de mon œil. Larme qu 'il essuya de ses lèvres en continuant de m' étreindre maladroitement de ses bras puissants.


End file.
